legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Samus Aran
Samus Aran (サムス・アラン Samusu Aran) is an intergalactic bounty hunter and the main protagonist of the Metroid series. Orphaned during a Space Pirate raid on her home of K-2L, Samus was adopted by the mysterious Chozo and taken to Zebes where she was infused with their DNA and raised to become a warrior. Once she reached adulthood, Samus joined the Federation Police where she served under the Commanding Officer Adam Malkovich, but she ultimately left to become a Bounty Hunter, though she was nonetheless recruited by the Galactic Federation on many occasions. Armed in her cybernetic Power Suit, Samus has become famous for her accomplishments on missions others thought impossible. Her most renowned achievements are the destruction of the Space Pirate base on Zebes, her role in ending the Galactic Phazon crisis, her extermination of the Metroid species, and her disobedience of orders at the Biologic Space Laboratories research station where she chose to destroy the deadly X Parasites rather than turn them over to the Galactic Federation. Samus broke ground early in the gaming world in the 1986 game Metroid, her first appearance. Originally players were under the impression that Samus was a male, as even the instruction booklet confirmed this. However, completing Metroid in under an hour revealed Samus to be a young athletic woman. Although Samus wears the Power Suit throughout most of the Metroid series, it has become a tradition to depict her in much more revealing attire at the end of each game, often as a reward for satisfying certain conditions such as completing the game quickly or with a high percentage of the game's items collected or even both. Her theme The P Team storyline Samus First appeared in The P Team's Journey and she to this day is an important member to The P Team. The Grand Summer Season Trek Samus Aran plays a major role in TGSST. She Along With Her Allies Take a Vacation But was Stop By Vilgax And His Alliance, She, Like Knuckles and The others,Meet The B Team, They Work With Each other To Find The Elements To Defeat Vilgax and His Alliance, She and Flapjack deal With Meltdown and they did It, she later meets Luigi ,Meowth and The Go Away Team Telling each other to look for the elements and be Loyal To The B Team,She Is Kidnap By Dark Knuckles(Later Reform Shadowness) And The Kids To Vilgax's Lair, Later her Armor Is Stripped By Veger And Create her Long Time Enemy Clone,Dark Samus, She Later Escape From Vilgax's Base With Someone Who Is Already A Member Of B Team, She Finds The P Team and rejoin, they went to the dessert to find the mummy elements and defeat both of her and Knuckles' enemies, Count Veger and Dark Samus, She Put It End To Dark Samus as Payback As Revenge, Knuckles Let Veger Go For a Second Chance, She Is Chosen By Knuckles To Fight Vilgax, Like B and P Team She helped Bender And The Others To Fight Off Mecha Bender and Mecha Knuckles. She reappeared again in P Team and Miracle Elite Vs Malachite's Empire, once again, having major role. She then fights with her group and a new group called The Scorpion Squad to defeat Galactus. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny She returns once more in the fight with Discord and Sigma. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Samus continues to aid her team in fighting Mechuckles, Phobos, and the Sith Stalker. She mostly teams up with the Master Chief and Wheatley, dealing with GLaDOS. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon LOTM: Weirdmageddon Relationships Adam Ridley U-Mos Ruby Rose Naoto Shirogaine Saber/King Arturia Pendragon Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Naruto Uzumaki Black Star Yoko Littner Yu Narukami Yang Xiao Long Tohru Adachi Nagito Komaeda Friends: Adam (Metroid), U-Mos, Pikachu, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Captain Falcon, Olamar, Pit, the Master Chief, the P Team, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Marceline, the B Team, Miracle Elite, the Scorpion Squad, Ruby Rose, Naoto Shirogane, Ladybug, Cat Noir, Bigby Wolf, Amy Rose, Yoko, Enemies: Ridely, Dark Samus, Kraid, Mother Brain, Discord, Vilgax, Veger, Liquid Snake, Alec, and their Allegiance, Malachite's Empire, Galactus, Zeus, Dystopia League, Sigma, Sigma Organization, Mechuckles, Prince Phobos, the Sith Stalker, Tohru Adachi Trivia *Samus has had a long hatred for Ridley and the Space Pirates. *Samus is Lizbeth's role model *In LOTM: Armageddon, Samus becomes a parential substute for Ruby. Gallery File-Metroidzero09.png Samus22.png|Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus as she appears in Super Smash Bros 4 Samus45.JPG Samus74.png Samus MOM.png SamusAran.png Samus72.png|Samus Aran Stare Zamus_whip.jpg samus_x_peach__cm_pt1__by_ryairyai-d7d6adf.png Ruby Samus and Lion Saber.png|Samus Ruby and Saber Lion Ruby Rose and Samus Aran.png|Samus and Ruby Ruby Yang and Samus.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Orphans Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Characters hailing from the Metroid Universe Category:Sexy characters Category:Blondes Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Hurting Heroes Category:P Team members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Superhumans Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Partner Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters of The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Main Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Speedsters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Whip-Users Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Amazons Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:The Striker Force Members Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Major Characters in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Byronic Hero Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jennifer Hale Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:One-Man Army Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Characters favorite by Baalbeck Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Broken Bird Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Nana Mizuki